


Whumptober Day 2- Criminal Minds

by EdgyCatSkull



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Hurt Spencer Reid, Kidnapping, Restraints, Spencer Reid Whump, Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyCatSkull/pseuds/EdgyCatSkull
Summary: I'm late, I know I know. I'm just tired. Sorry, I guess.Spencer gets kidnapped by an unsub. That's pretty much it. Whumptober.I need to get caught up.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951828
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober Day 2- Criminal Minds

Reid could have laughed at the irony. It hadn’t even been a year since the last time such a request was made of him. It was almost funny just how similar of a situation he found himself in this time, down to the same questions. He really could have laughed at the situation.

Almost.

Because no matter how much he reminded himself he had been through this before, no matter how much he reassured himself that his team would surely come for him, he was still very afraid. It was a normal reaction, to be afraid. Anyone, when tied to a chair in an empty room after being tortured for an hour has a very good chance of being terrified. But Spencer Reid held himself to a different standard. He pushed down the terror that threatened to rise up in the form of cries for help, and he stands his ground.

“Pick who dies”

“No.”

The look on the unsub’s face was that of pure and unbridled rage. And it was all directed at the only other man in the room. The unsub took a few steps towards Reid, each step charged with fury, and he grabbed the man by the metal collar that tethered him further in the room. As if the rope restraints on the chair weren’t enough. Reid yelped, proceeded with a strangled cough at the sudden closing of his throat.

The unsub leaned in, his lips were too close to his ear. In a voice that was so quiet that it tickled Reid’s ear, he snarled, “For a supposed genius, you’re really fucking stupid.”

He released the collar, pushing it back and causing the chair to nearly topple over to the cement floor. Reid took a few shaky breaths, trying to reintroduce oxygen to himself. His throat throbbed. 

“I won’t choose.” Reid rasped, “You won’t win.” The unsub once again wore a look of rage, before slipping back into his cool façade. It sent a shiver down Reid’s spine. 

“Then how about I pick,” he says, before putting a finger up to his mouth in a display of mock innocence, “Though I don’t know how I could pick just one!” He laughs at the way the color drained from Spencer’s face. 

“I pick myself.” Reid forced out, praying he’ll accept that. It didn’t work with Hankle, and it didn’t work here.

“Oh, Spence!” He said, using an unearned nickname, “You really are quick to sacrifice yourself! Your team ought to check up on you more, you’re a little too eager to die!” He laughed, and Reid shifted uncomfortably. 

Taking a breath to steady himself from the laughter, the unsub’s smiling face shifted back to cold and unfeeling. “Really though, I don’t have the patience for this,” he inched closer to Reid, “Pick. Who. Dies. Or I’ll pick a handful.” 

Reid held his breath. He prayed that his team had figured out where he is. He reminded himself about Hankle, they found him then. They’ll find him again. He just has to be patient. 

“Hey, Spencie,” the unsub pats Reid’s cheek, causing him to flinch away from the touch, “I’m not talkin’ to a wall here, am I?” He sneers, “Fucking say something.”

Reid lets out a shaky breath. “I won’t pick.” He whispers, “You won’t pick either.”

The unsub’s face contorts into pure rage, and his hand raises. Before Spencer can even register it’s been raised it comes down with the force of a train, striking him. The chair tips, and he hears the chain clink as it reaches its furthest point. He struggles for breath as he pulls against the restraints. He struggles. He needs to get back in the chain’s range or he’ll just asphyxiate here. 

The unsub laughs. He kicks the chair, then Spencer. He feels his ribs throb as it registers he’s being kicked. He manages to bring his arms out of the ropes, and he tries to stop the onslaught of kicks that keep coming his way. The unsub only laughs again. He grabs the chair and yanks, knowing Spencer’s ankles are still bound to it. He let out a cry of pain as it pulled against him. The ropes untied before any real damage could be done, but he still struggled. The unsub took a few steps back, out of range of the chain. Reid struggled, lifting himself up by his arms, feeling his shoulder blades jut out. He took several shaky breaths before he was able to look up at the unsub, who only grinned. 

“Let’s see how fun it’ll be if your precious team finds you,” he said, grinning maliciously, “Chained up by the neck like a mutt.” He laughed. Spencer’s hands made their way up slightly, pulling at the cold metal around his neck. It didn’t give, of course. The unsub grinned, as he opened the door to whatever this place even was. Reid could only watch in horror as he saw the door slam shut and the lock seal him in. He shuddered.

His clothes were askew, and they felt dusty. His wrists and ankles were raw, given the ropes and how hard he fought. But worst of all was at that moment. Sitting on the floor of an empty room, chained to the wall by his neck.

A part of him wondered if the unsub would somehow find his team and kill ‘a handful’ like he promised. He reassured himself his team could handle any threat like that, but even so, it was an uncomfortable thing to ponder alone in a dimly lit room. 

It was silent for a long time. Reid just curled into a ball against the wall, trying to ignore how cold he was becoming. He couldn’t hear any sounds coming from outside the room, which was concerning to him. After a long moment, something finally broke the silence.

Gunshots.

He could barely hear voices, but they were oh so quiet. He wanted to believe it was his team, but all he could think was that he would just die there. Die cold and alone. Chained up like a dog. 

Spencer didn’t hear the door open, somehow, staying curled up in a ball. He didn’t even register his name being said by those he cared about. 

A hand touched his shoulder, and he jumped, swinging at whatever touched him. Guilt hit him like a truck, despite the fact he missed. 

He was saved.


End file.
